


This is How it Always Feels

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, gratuitous shipfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei's lovesickness is easily summed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Always Feels

**Author's Note:**

> (with all due credit to Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds; lyrics taken from "If I Had a Gun")

_hope I didn't speak too soon_

 

You want to die.  
You want this sickening glut of sensation to swallow you whole,  
because he is beautiful,  
and he will never be yours.  
  


_my eyes have always followed you around the room_

 

You love him so, so, _so_ , **_so_**.  
It's uncontainable.  
You are being systematically ripped apart by the ley lines of his eyelashes.  
You are the birth of the universe, triggered by his unconcerned laughter.  
  


_'cause you're the only god that I will ever need_   
  


This is so much worse than the Schism ever was.  
(What the legends never say   
is that you saw him in the Schism, too,  
right as you heard the first drum.)  
  


_I'm holding on and waiting for the moment_

 

He will never be yours,  
but he will always be yours,  
and perhaps it is a mercy that he can't notice a difference.  
You are eight years old.  
You are eighteen hundred.  
You are scarcely able to breathe.  
You are taking  
his hand.

_for my hearts to be unbroken by the scene._


End file.
